For example, like thin film capacitors described in patent and non patent documents below, dielectric body layers and internal electrode layers that are alternately laminated to form a multilayer body constituting multiple layers, and configuration where a portion of this multilayer body is exposed and where a plurality of internal electrode layers are bundled as an electrode are known,